


Happy Birthday

by bimbofish



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimbofish/pseuds/bimbofish
Summary: Amnesia's a bitch
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday

I wake up.This isn’t the same room I remember — is it?It feels vague…

It’s dark in here.

A woman coos out to me, there's a gentle touch upon my hand.“Hey, wakey-wakey, sleepy head.”She sounds nice, she looks comforting.Her name is… Her name, it’s— what is it?

“Do you remember me?”I knew her?My face feels warm all of a sudden, I shake my head.She shakes her head in return and waves her hands in front of her with a laugh— it’s a very pretty laugh, she’s very pretty.

“That’s okay!That’s okay!I’m Matilda.And that’s OJ, and that’s Javier.”She points to two people I didn’t notice.Their names feel vague, it feels right. 

“‘Sup Gator.”OJ… Right, OJ, says.OJ, OJ, OJ...

Gator?

Gator… Where’s Amazon?

“Amazon.”Was the first thing I say.I try to push myself up but my side really starts to hurt, oh **fuck** it hurts.They all rush to me at once, hands on me to help me lay back down.They’re all whispering things at once, I hear a voice say that I’m hurt.

I’m hurt?

I’m hurt…

Right.I’m hurt.Which means…

There’s another pokemon by my side.It’s not Amazon, but it looks similar.Krokorok, yes Krokorok.Yes.Yeah, that’s right.He looks familiar too, what’s his name again?

“Nile?”The pokemon lit up with glee, pushing his maw into me with a cry of relief.I scratch his snout, slowly becoming aware someone is talking.

“… Apparently when he evolved, he bit you.Who woulda thought, huh?”Javier scratches the back of his head, pushing a few dreads back over his shoulder.Nile’s purring against my chest, that’s all I can care about right now.

A bite, Amazon, Nile, Gator… boots?Gatorboots?Is that my— No, that’s not it.

Gatorskin, duh.

… Oh!

“Can I have some alone time?”It comes out all of a sudden, it seems to shock the three people around you as well, and with a subtle reassurance, they all get up and leave.Matilda tries to take Nile with her but I stop her— I want Nile here.

He doesn’t budge to leave either.

“Where’s Amazon?”

“His pokeball is in the bag.Goodnight, Gator.”

I turn my head to see a red bag on a nightstand.Nile rummages through it for me and hands me the ball in question.Amazon bursts out.With a low groan, his jaw lays right beside my head and ruffles my hair with a snort.I lean to kiss between his nostrils.It hurts to strain myself, Nile must’ve bit me hard.

He bit me.Something tells me it wasn’t supposed to hurt this bad.But he was by my side, attentive and worried about me.

Must’ve been an accident.

I close my eyes.Before I fall asleep, I hear the bed creak beneath me. I drift off with two warm bodies beside me.

* * *

I wake up the next day.It’s brighter, I can see more.

The room feels familiar.It’s not huge, and it looks a little dirty, but there’s this poster of Arceus with a bunch of pin-sized holes in it.Right, because OJ plays darts with it, it makes Javier mad.OJ was the one with the green hair, right?Yes, I think so.Sounds right.

I’m able to stand and trudge for breakfast.My balance definitely suffers, but Nile and Amazon are immediately by my side.There we go.We all can’t fit through the door together, it stresses Amazon out.But I break free to lead them outside and all is well again.

They’re all huddled around a table, one leans back and I’m able to spy something white.It smells really good, whatever it is.They all step towards me to both scold me for my impatience and lead me to sit down at the table.

It’s a cake.

“Happy birthday, Gatorskin!”Matilda cheers, OJ lights two candles that read ’20’.Javier is next to me, hand on my shoulder to rub small circles in my back.

They all sing.Their voices don’t mesh well together, but it’s nice.They seem to really care about me, we were probably friends or something.Whatever it is, it leaves a warm feeling in my chest.

Ha, I’m smiling now.

“Make a wish, Bella.”

The warm feeling is gone.Arabella.I’m Arabella.But I’m Gatorskin?No— Gatorskin isn’t my real name.

I don’t want to be Arabella anymore.

They’re all looking at me now.Are they expecting another year of Arabella?Or can I be Gatorskin?

I blow out the candles.

Happy birthday to me.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you gator we love you gator


End file.
